1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of eyeglasses and more particularly relates to a nose support being a central member adapted to rest upon the top of the bridge of the nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglass supports of the prior art utilize what are referred to as side nose pieces each of which rests respectively on one side of the wearer's nose. Such nose pieces can often cause discomfort, disfiguration of the skin and discoloration at the sides of the dorsum of the nose where capillaries are stressed by the constant pressure thereon which capillaries have difficulty in properly supplying the tissues thereunder after long periods of time of wearing such eyeglasses. The advantages of having a central single nose support on the top of the bridge of the nose have been recognized in prior U.S. patents such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,937 to T. F. Curran issued Jan. 20, 1931. Another patent which appreciates this feature was issued to James B. Bradley, Jr. on Dec. 26, 1978 being U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,341 where it was also recognized that many of the prior art eyeglasses with dual side nose pieces slip because of poor fit against the sides of the nose and allow the glasses to slide forward. The one-piece nose support of Bradley provided for a large skin contact area on the bridge of the nose and had ourward projections protruding to the sides of the nose to help in the support of the eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,422 to S. Speckhart for an Adjustable Spectacle Nosepiece also shows the use of a central support above the bridge of the nose which is held in place by a suspension frame attached to the glasses.